


Late Night

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Something short and sweet :)





	Late Night

Earlier in the day, Simon had gotten a text from Raphael. It said only that he needed to see him once the sun went down. Simon had tried asking why, but there was no reply, which had been causing Simon to worry.

If Raphael wasn't always to cryptic, he would have gone right over, not bothering to wait until after sunset. But his boyfriend was always like this, he had to keep reminding himself, and it was probably nothing or else he would be asking for him right then.

Still, he can't help the feeling of relief that washes over him once he arrives at Hotel Dumort and sees that nothing is out of the ordinary. Once inside, he starts checking rooms, looking for Raphael, but there's no sign of him.

"I'm here, Raphael. Are you?" he calls out 

Then there's a hand on his shoulder. By now, Simon is so used to Raphael sneaking up on him, he doesn't even flinch. He simply turns around and smiles at him. But before he can say anything, Raphael is pulling him into a hug. 

"Is everything okay?" Simon asks 

"Yes. It's just, I haven't seen you in a few days. I've missed you." Raphael lets go of him, but he doesn't let him go far. 

"Aw. I missed you, too." Simon smiles, holding onto him by the waist 

They smile at each other, drinking each other in after the few days they spent apart.

"The reason I asked you to come only when the sun was down is because, I was thinking we could go for a walk together." 

Simon laughs fondly. 

"This is the first time you're getting your hands on me in almost a week, and the first thing you want to do is go for a walk?" 

Raphael furrows his eyebrows.

"Is that weird?" 

"No, it's sweet." Simon says, after kissing him on the cheek.

Raphael takes him by he hand and leads them outside. It's a nice brisk night, a great night for a walk with your cute vampire boyfriend.


End file.
